


Chasing Death Banner

by TouchoftheWind



Series: Shadeshifter's Banners [1]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Leverage
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the story 'Chasing Death' by shadeshifter. It's a series with currently two stories- centering around the pairing of Methos (Highlander) and Eliot (Leverage).</p>
<p>Summary: Eliot stalks Methos a little. Methos returns the favour. It's like dating for dangerous people. A collection of weird drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Death Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chasing Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117736) by [shadeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/pseuds/shadeshifter). 



[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMGScFCDvdFwMo9L1xss130nxKq0iLmjBKG19FdzqYkIRw1ehKrkD6ThspzVkQiQA?key=R1BZdDBWNGNRVDFKODE1Z2pWVkU1YjlzUzRrQnZR&source=ctrlq.org)

Texture: http://accio-glow.deviantart.com/art/Pack-36-383351329


End file.
